Connectivity between a host device (e.g., mobile device, notebook, etc) and a peripheral device (e.g., printer/fax/scanner, wireless access point, etc) is typically accomplished using software, state change switches, or some other type of peripheral login credentials. The connection process often requires specific information about the host device and/or the peripheral device.